Mercaderes
by 123456c
Summary: En un universo alternativo, La Banda De Shane, es un grupo de mercaderes, del mercado negro, y gracias a un nuevo cliente, muchas cosas sucederan... Advertencia: Contendra Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic me inspire al leer "La Mercades De Lilas" De "Instant Darkness", entonces yo lo ley y me inspire, en primera quiero aclarar algo: Termino mis otros fic que tengo pendientes, y sigo con este, así que no será actualizado muy pronto. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

En medio de la noche, en unos callejones, se encontraba el mercado negro más grande de la cuidad, y este mercado siempre estuvo bien oculto, los mercaderes sabía muy bien las vigilancias de los oficiales, así que cuando estan al maximo punto de ser hayados, escapan y no dejan ninguna pista, y cambian de lugar, todo tipo de morbo o placer encontrabas en este lugar, pero todo con relación a lo malvado, macabro, sadico y maligno.

Pero de este mercado había un grupo de mercaderes que destacaba: La Banda De Shane, el apellido tenía una historia muy oscura, a lo que los pertenecientes a esta familia son macabros y malvados, 4 integrantes formaban este grupo.

Pronto Germitopo: Experto en rastreo, gracias al topoide, encontraban muy buena mercancia, encontraban atajos, vías abandonadas, escapes, todo tipo de camino para su beneficio. (No pregunten como hay topoides en la superficie)

Kord Zane: Un Troll experto en mecanica e ingenieria, gracias a él, tenía muy buen armamento y vehiculos, un buen eslabón. (Tampoco pregunten como hay Trolls en la superficie)

Beatrice Sting: O más conocida como Trixie Sting, la embaucadora del grupo, siempre sabe como atraer a los empresarios, para sus negocios... Aunque aprovechaba su belleza y seducia oficiales, para guiarlos a una muerte segura, ayudada por toda la banda, la chica, era la novia del lider.

Elias Shane: O más conocido como Eli Shane, el lider del grupo, malvado y macabro, frio con sus enemigos, experto en negocios, y tratos, sabe muy bien lo que quiere y como conseguirlo, el más buscado de la banda, aveces, seducia a una que otra chica, para guiarla a un callejón y luego con su banda, secuestrarla y venderla, haciendo que todos ganen un buen dineral, aunque es malvado, él valora a su banda, y ama a su novia con el apellido Sting.

La pareja no se pone celosa con lo de la seducción, por que ambos saben perfectamente, que solo son negocios, y parte de su trabajo.

Varios mercaderes al ver la fama de aquel grupo, se retiraron de ahí, no querían competir con algo tan fuerte.

La ultima vez que se les enfrentaron, esas personas, no se volvio a saber de ellas, de ahí el nombre de la banda, era muy temido y peligroso, lo que a los integrantes les agradaba.

La Banda De Shane para estos negocios, tenían una residencia: El Refugio Shane, una casa muy bien escondida de 2 pisos, por dentro era hermoso, paredes pintadas de rojo vino tinto, con lamparas de techo y un aire acondiciomado que daba temperatura fria a toda la casa, sus muebles era casi todos de color negro, los sofás de cuero negro, mesas marrón oscuro, casi negro, al igual que el suelo, cuadros con fotos de la banda, unos garajes con vehiculos de muy buena calidad, cuadros con mapas, muy buen hogar a ojos de la cordura, pero no olvidemos que son jovenes, tambien tienen consolas de juegos, pero estaban en el segundo piso.

Ese día la banda se encontraba de muy buen humor, pues sus entregas fueron perferctas, ninguna interrupción, ni nada por el estilo, todos comiendo una pizza en los sillones, que rodeaban la mesa del centro.

- Cariño, aun no se como pudiste asustarlo de tal manera, pero gracias a eso, recibimos la buena paga. Dijo Trixie, quien vestía, una blusa de escote color verde, con una minifalda negra, y botas con tacón del mismo color, traía en sus piernas, cinturones con calibres 38 (busquen el arma), y unos hermosos aretes color esmeralda, y sus labios tambien estaban pintados de verde, y su cabello estaba suelto.

- Vamos bombón, solo lo amenaze con un cuchillo, cerca, de su cuello, no es gran cosa. Dijo Eli, quien vestía, una camisa gris manga larga, con cuello de tortuga, pantalón negro, con una cadena de decoracón en el lado izquierdo, con botas negras, y guantes negros, sin dedos (botas y guantes como los de Bajoterra), su arma era una Vengadora K7 (Arma de Perfect Dark, es un juego, busquen el arma), que siempre la cargaba en el lado derecho de su cinturón negro, de pantalón.

- Amor... hiciste se orinara en sus pantalones. Dijo la pelirroja para darle un beso en los labios al peliazul.

- Hey estamos comiendo, mierda, salgan de melosilandia, almenos por ahora. Dijo Kord, quien llevaba una simple chaqueta marrón oscuro, con zapatos del mismo color, y pantalón gris oscuro, y abajo de la chaqueta se podía ver una camisa, del mismo color que el de su pantalón, no llevaba casco, y dejaba ver su cabello anaranjado (lo pongo así por que sus cejas son anaranjadas :p), que estaba bien peinado, su arma era una ametralladora estilo militar, que cargaba en su espalda.

- ¡CALLATE GILLIPOLLAS!. Gritaron los tortolos sonrojados y avergonzados, cuando llego Pronto, traía un uniforme militar, de camuflaje, solo que color lavanda, con botas negras, y su arma era una escopeta, que tambien cargaba en su espalda.

- Chicos... ¿Recuerdan al cliente con el que hicimos contacto?. Pregunto el topoide.

- ¿Te refieres al lider de la mafia? Pregunto Eli.

- Si... Respondio Pronto. - Bueno... Blakk, dice que acepta, y que vendra mañana.

- ¡Excelente!. Gritaron, Eli, Trixie y Kord emocionados.

De la persona que se habla, es uno de los mafiosos más buscados, nacional e internacionalmente, astuto, tenaz, inteligente, y paciente para sus planes, nunca ha sido atrapado, y su nombre... Con solo escucharlo, el miedo invadia a las personas por completo, engañoso, peligro, narcotraficante, y lider de la mafia: Taddheus Blakk...

* * *

Al Día Siguente...

La Banda estaba preparada, todo organizado, y muy presentable, supuestamente, digno para una reunion con este mafioso, ya Eli, Kord y Trixie habían amenazado a Pronto, que si comete alguna pendejada, se ganaría una gran golpiza.

El grupo de mercaderes estaba sentado en varios sillones, cuando llego un hombre robusto, castaño y de ojos verdes, y piel palida, su vestimenta... Gracias a su vestimenta, era muy obvio que era de la mafia.

Trixie se encargo de traer un vino, sabía que el cliente amaba el vino.

- Gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación, para nosotros, es un gran honor que haya venido, Taddheus. Dijo Eli lo más cortez que pudo.

- El honor es mio, de negociar con tan buenos mercaderes. Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?. Pregunto la ojiverde, dandole una copa de vino al mafioso, él, gustoso, lo acepto.

- Necesito, chicas jovenes y hermosas, muy pero muy hermosas, con una belleza incomparable, unica. Dijo Blakk.

- Taddheus Blakk, no se va a acercar a MI chica. Dijo el peliazul poniendo a la ojiverde detrás de él.

- Yo no hablo de ella, acepto lo de la belleza, pero hace parte de su grupo, no voy a traicionar a los que se encargaran de traerme ollas de oro. Dijo el castaño.

- Que bien... Respondio Eli. - Si nos da buena paga, mediremos sus rasgos de apariencia, y diremos los precios. Propuso el Shane.

- Es un Trato... Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa...

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?, como dije antes, este fic, no sera actualizado muy pronto, pues estare más concentrada en terminar los otros fics que tengo pendientes, sean honestos, y diganme que les parecio.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡No por favor, alejense!. Rogaba una rubia, de ojos azules, de piel trigeña, la cual era empujada por Kord, hacia una camioneta negra.

- ¡APURATE IDIOTA!. Gritaba Trixie impacientemente, ella, camino hacia la rubia, y le apunto con una de sus Calibres 38 en la cabeza. - ¡O te callas!, ¡Y te quedas quieta!, ¡O te meto un buen tiro!, ¡Perra!.

La rubia solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, con una gesto de terror, Kord le tapo la boca para que no gritara, la ataron, y la lanzaron a la camioneta, junto a una pelimorada de ojos amarillos, de tez morena, y una azabache de tez blanca, y ojos verdes, tenían cinta en la boca para que no gritaran, a la rubia le hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡No me digas eso, Trixie!. Contesto Kord. - ¡¿Sabes cómo esa puta se retorcía para liberarse?!, ¡Es realemente molesto!, ¡Ademas de que me toca soportar sus voces tan chillonas por la cercanía!.

- Ni lo digas... - Dijo Eli saliendo del callejón, era de noche, y era uno de los sitios más peligrosos de la ciudad, solo un verdadero pendejo se atrevería a ir allí, sabiendo los peligros.

- ¡Tu ni hables Eli!. Contesto Kord. - Tu solo tuviste que seducirla y guiarla al callejón.

- Kord... Sabes que Trixie es mi novia, y me incomoda y me molesta mucho tener que seducir a un monton de biches para completar el puto trabajo. Contesto Eli, haciendo sonreir a Trixie.

- Amor, sabes que esos solo son negocios, así que no te preocupes. Dijo Trixie, sonriendole dulcemente.

- Bien... - Dijo Pronto, para ir a donde se encontraban las reenes. - Tenemos una de 17 años, otra de 15, y la ultima de 16... - Comento Pronto señalandoma cada una de ellas.

- Perfecto... Yo me encargare de los precios... - Dijo Kord, para ir al mismo lugar que Pronto. - La de cabello morado, no es una niña, tampoco una adulta, lo mismo con las otras, sera mucho mejor así, Blakk dijo jovenes y hermosas. - La mencionada empezo a moverse como un gusano, y tratar de gritar, pero no podía, la cinta, ya saben, ella ya conocía al mafioso, y sabía que nada bueno le esperaría al oir ese "Blakk".

Trixie, se irrito, y le apunto a la chica en la cabeza con su Calibre 38. - ¡DEJA DE JODER, MALDITA PUTA!, ¡NO NOS MAMES LA VIDA!, ¡O TE PROMETO QUE DISPARO!. - Amenazo, y la chica dejo de moverse o hacer sonido alguno, y empezo a llorar. - Perra... - Murmuro bajando el arma. - ¡LO MISMO VA CON USTEDES!. - Amenazo a las otras, las lagrimas ya recorrían las mejillas de las amenazadas, lo que la banda considero, que ya habían aceptado lo que les esperaba.

- Ya tenemos 18... Nos faltan 13... - Comento Eli, un poco desanimado, odiaba tener que seducir a un monton de biches para cumplir la tarea, pero si quería la buena paga, tenía que fregarse. - Kord, continua...

- Bien... Su cabello es liso, morado y sedoso, algo muy poco comun, lo que subiría el precio, es delgada, lo que lo subiría más, pero con lo de la obediencia, estamos mal... - Dijo Kord anotando todo en un cuaderno pequeño. - Blakk podría encargarse de eso... Por lo que me consta, sera cara, muy cara, pero no tanto.

- Bien. - Respondieron todos.

- La azabache, tiene la piel clara, al igual que sus ojos, lo que le sube el precio a montón, es delgada, tambien, y sus senos tienen tamaño grande, eso le sube el precio, su sumisión, es mejor que la de cabello morado, eso le sube un poco más el precio. - Continuo Kord anotando todo.

- ¿Qué sigue?. Pregunto Trixie.

- La rubia... Es delgada, su piel y ojos hacen juego con su cabello, lo de los senos tambien, la sumisión, identica a la de cabello negro, y por su cara, le sube más... Sera la más cara... A Blakk le encantara esto. Con esto termino Kord.

- Bien... Kord, ya... - Eli iba a continuar, pero un sonido en su bolsillo lo interrumpio, de sus pantalones, saco un telefono Samsung Galaxy S5 (No me pregunten), una llamada. - Hola... Si... Aja... ¿Qué?... ¿Tan pronto?... Genial... De acuerdo... Escucha, escucha... ¡No!... Bien, de acuerdo... ¡No me mames!... Bien... Adios... - Dicho esto colgo el telefono.

- ¿Quien era, Cariño?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Era el nuevo... Dice que ya termino ese "Trabajo", y que ya esta en camino al refugio. Contesto Eli.

- ¿Encerio?. Pregunto la banda al unisono.

- Sip... - Respondio Eli.

- Genial. Contesto la banda.

- Bien, hay que irnos, antes de que lo oficiales de verga vengan. Aviso el Shane, todos se montaron en la camioneta, y se fueron...

* * *

Al llegar al refugio se encontraron con un encapuchado esperandolos en la puerta, y tenía a una castaña de ojos morados, atada a su lado.

- Gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo de una de ella. Agradecio Eli. - No crei que terminarias tan rapido.

- Jej... Solo eran unos novatos. Respondio el encapuchado, (El llevaba una capa y capucha estilo Karem), se quito la capucha y la capa, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos tan negros, como si de la noche se tratase, unos profundos ojos cafés, con rasgos de asiatico, su vestimenta, sencilla, una gabardina (Como la de Dante de Devil My Cry), solo que color negra, con un pantalón negro, y botas negras, con suela blanca, traía un montón de cinturones, con cuchillos, pistolas, espadas, y se podía ver, un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su abdomen, un dragón, el joven, traía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

- Que bien... Junjie... - Hablo Trixie.

Ese joven, era Junjie Lanjua, el nuevo miembro de la banda de Shane, astuto, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, y todo eso, él, se puede ver inofensivo a simple vista, pero este joven, es un peligroso asesino, un sicario, calculador, sagaz, audaz, cruel, malvado, sadico, no vale la pena traicionarlo, pues te encontrara, y te torturara de la forma más retorcida, que te puedas imaginar, hasta la muerte, cuando se trata de lealtad, él siempre cumple su palabra, nunca, pero NUNCA, se podra atrapar facilmente, muy peligroso.

- Me entere de que tratan de secuestrar un montón de perras, ya saben que aqui les tengo una, la atrape en el camino, pero, ¿Para qué las necesitan exactamente?. Pregunto el pelinegro, lanzandole a la chica a Kord, este, la atrapo sin problemas.

- Bien... Tuvimos.. Negocios... - Dijo Trixie.

- ¿Quien fue ahora?. Pregunto Junjie, arqueando una ceja.

- Blakk... - Contesto Eli, Junjie al oir eso, abrio los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Encerio?!. Pregunto el Lanjua sorprendido, pero para aparentarse frio, cruzo los brazos, y siguio con la ceja arqueada.

- Si... - Contesto kord, simplemente.

- Pues al parecer, noto la gran magnificencia, de Pronto. Comento el topoide, el pelinegro simplemente rodo los ojos.

- ¿Cómo le puedes ver magnificencia a un topoide que tiene un montón de semen acumulado por cerebro?. Pregunto el oji-café, haciendo que el resto de la banda, estallara en risas.

- ¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!, ¡MALDITO CHINO, MALPARIDO!. Contesto Pronto molesto, le pisotearon el orgullo.

- Solo digo la verdad topoide, no me jodas. Dijo Junjie con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bien, bien, dejemos esto. Entremos ya. Dijo Eli abriendo la puerta, Kord, abrio otra puerta, donde estaban aprisionadas un monton de chicas atadas.

- Bien, mañana atraparemos a las 12 que faltan. Dijo Kord cerrando la puerta...

* * *

- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO?!, ¡RESPONDEME GIMMO!. Ordeno un hombre de 35 años, cabello negro-azuloso, ojos celestes, su vestimenta, era un traje negro, era una gente del gobierno, se notaba que estaba furioso. Estaban en el hogar del ojiazul.

- Vamos Will, Eli debía saber lo que era la familia, tu padre quería que fueras un gran criminal, alguien como Blakk, y en vez de eso, eres un sucio agente del gobierno. Respondio Gimmo Shane, secamente.

Ese hombre de 35 años, era William Shane, o más concido como Will Shane, el padre de Eli Shane, él alguna vez fue un mercader, como su hijo, pero termino enamorandose, y dejo todo eso, y trato de que su hijo no siguiera el legado de su familia, pero lastimosamente, su Tío abuelo, Gimmo Shane, no pensaba de la misma manera, antes era un muy buscado mafioso, pero ahora, era un retirado, y un civil más, Will se encargo de que dejara todo eso, pero a las malas, Gimmo le conto a Eli la historia de la familia Shane, y lo que debía hacer, si quería poner orgullosa a su familia, Will e Eli se pelearon, e Eli escapo de casa, esto sucedio a sus 8 años, de ahí, Eli comenzo su carrera criminal, y termino siendo el lider de la banda de Shane.

Will se había enterado de que Blakk había negociado con esta banda, pero no sabía para que y por que, pero estaba mas que furioso, sufría por que su hijo pequeño e inocente se escapo de casa, y por como termino, y culpaba a Gimmo por esto.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PENSARÍA MI PADRE AL RESPECTO!, ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO!, ¡LO METISTE EN UNA VIDA HORRIBLE!. Respondio el Shane furioso, y con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Lo que hize, fue decirle la verdad, el merecía saber de esto, quería que fuera el orgullo de la familia, no la vergüenza, ¡COMO LO ES SU PADRE!. Respondio Gimmo.

- ¡VERGÜENZA NADA!, ¡VI LA VERDAD, Y SEGUI EL CAMINO CORRECTO!, ¡DEJE TODO ESO!, ¡Y QUERÍA EVITAR QUE MI HIJO TERMINARA SIENDO UN ASQUEROSO CRIMINAL!... ¡PERO SU TÍO ABUELO!, ¡HIZO DE LAS SUYAS!, ¡Y QUE ESE INTENTO SE FUERA POR EL CAÑO!. Grito el peliazul furioso. - ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO A UN NIÑO INOCENTE DE OCHO AÑOS?!.

- Ese no es el camino correcto Will, esas estupidas leyes, someten a la gente, le dije a Eli la verdad, y aunque odies admitirlo, ya no es un niño inocente, aceptalo Will, Eli sigue la tradición familiar, algo que tu deberías hacer. Contesto Gimmo severamente.

- ¡TU CONDENASTE A MI HIJO A UNA VIDA DE DELINCIENCIA!, ¡MIRA LO QUE ES AHORA!, ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ GIMMO?!, ¿NO PENSASTE QUE...?! ... - Will huviese continuado de no se por que alguien le hablo.

- Will... - Hablo una mujer de tez más morena que la de Will, de cabello negro ondulado, hasta las caderas, con unos hermoso ojos color morado claro, con labios pintados de rojo palido, llevaba puesto una gabardina blanca, encima de una blusa de tirantes blanca, con un pantalón beige, y tacones blancos.

- Jazmin... - Dijo el Shane, componiendose enseguida. - Perdón por el alboroto, cariño, tu sabes que es muy dificil para mi lo que...

- Si, lo se... - Respondio Jazmin abrazando al ojiazul, este, podía oir unos sollozos por parte de su esposa, y sabía que lloraba por el dolor de que su hijo sea un criminal.

- Tranquila... Tranquila amor... - Le consolaba el Shane, él sabía que tambien para ella, era dificil aceptar esto.

- Señor Shane... - Llamo otra persona, Will a un hombre de cabello castaño, de tez blanca, con ojos marrones, llevaba un traje negro, y tenía unos documentos en su mano derecha. - Otro secuestro... - Dijo entregandole los documentos.

- ¿A si?. Pregunto Will viendo los documentos.

- Si señor, esta vez, fueron cuatro adolescentes, secuestradas... - Contesto el hombre.

- ¿El secuestrador?. Pregunto Will.

- No creo que sea muy adecuado decirselo en este momento, señor. Comento el hombre, había oido todos los gritos, viendo que Will, no estaba de buen humor en ese momento.

- Hagalo, Mark. Dijo el Shane.

- Si señor... Se sospecha que fue la banda de Shane... - Esta respuesta, hizo que Jazmin llorara más fuerte, y golpeara un poco el pecho de su esposo. - Y tenemos peores noticias, nos hemos enterado de que tienen un nuevo integrante: Junjie Lanjua.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto Will sorprendido.

- Wow, al parecer Eli tiene a un peligroso asesino en su equipo... Me siento tan feliz. Comento Gimmo secandose una lagrima.

- Tenemos que detenerlos. Señor, se que se le hace dificil, pero debemos detener a esa banda, esto, incluye arrestar a su hijo. Dijo Mark...

* * *

**Pues... Jejeje, hace rato que no actualizo este fic**

**En fin, ¿Les gusto?, por que espero que si. En Fin**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: Habra lemon más adelante, es que... Es un poco frustrarte hacerlo tan pronto :3**


End file.
